A printer is equipped with a print station which comprises a print head, a sheet feed mechanism, and the like, for actually carrying out printing. This print station receives a predetermined command forwarded from the outside. Settings of this print station are changed according to thus received command, and a finished print condition is adjusted.
Typically, the command for changing the print station settings is not disclosed to a general user. Therefore, the above adjusting work is carried out by a maintenance operator belonging to a printer manufacturer and the like, by connecting a computer installed with dedicated software with the printer.